


and his love will conquer all

by curiosity



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in moments like this that Alvin questioned himself about many things – things about the past, the present, and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and his love will conquer all

It was in moments like this that Alvin questioned himself about many things – things about the past, the present, and the future. It haunted him, really; he could not understand how someone like him ever deserved _this_.

He found himself awake at early morning hours – six in the morning, he realized as he turned around to look at the watch on the nearby bedside table – only to meet with tiny, yet strong arms around his waist.

This was what he could not understand – Jude Mathis had always been a riddle of sorts. Since the very first encounter, he wondered about this kid’s nature, his personality, his actions, his everything. Everything about him shouted out at naivety at its finest; a pure, innocent heart with no intentions of ever harming a single soul, only healing them instead. At first, he felt a bit bad for him, being caught up in the business they were entangled on one year ago, but the worst came when he noticed how he began to feel whenever he was around Jude ( _Alvin no Alvin what are you even thinking about he’s just a kid Alvin what the hell._ ) and with that, his life took a full spin into what it was today.

He didn’t feel worthy of having someone like Jude. He feared of the things he could do to him, if he would ever taint him, no matter how careful he was – but Jude would always tell him it would be okay, they would be okay, nothing would ever happened, because Alvin had changed and Jude liked who he was for who he was. Those words always touched his heart at its very core; the boy had a way with words, he had to admit it, and he was thankful for that.

Because Jude was, whether the latter wanted to believe in his words or not, a warm ray of sunlight which immediately brighten up all which was gloomy around him. He had been the one who pulled him out of his miserable life, had been the one who never – ever, not even for one single occasion – gave up on him, never lost his faith in him, had been the one who had given him a new chance to live this life, and had been the one who had offered him shelter in and under his slender arms – a place he could call home. Reassurance was what he needed the most in this life, after all. (Sure, he needed it, yet would never feel worthwhile of it.)

Carefully not to wake up the other, Alvin moved Jude’s bangs which were covering his face to look at his features. He focused particularly at how peaceful Jude was as he slept. It was cute – Jude was extremely cute, which was too much for Alvin’s weak heart. He instantly became conscious that, one day, Jude Mathis would also be the cause of his death. Possibly.

“Mm… Alvin...?” the voice of the one in his arms mumbled soundly.

“It’s still early,” He returned, calmly and softly. “You can sleep for a little longer.”

Jude tried to open his eyes but clearly, he was still restless and felt the need to doze off for a few more minutes (and Alvin remembered telling him not to overdo it on his research projects; Jude had told him not to worry, that he was fine, alas, the result was what could be witnessed in this very moment).

Alvin pressed his lips on Jude’s forehead, placing small and sweet kisses all over it, and then a long and affectionate one. Words would never be enough to explain the burning flame which he doubted would ever extinguish inside of him (who knew he could feel such way, also another question with most likely no answer.)

But maybe this was okay. Maybe this – all he ever thought he would never be capable of experiencing, never ever, due to all he had done (the wounds from all the betrayal and pain inflicted in the ones closest to him may had sort of healed, slowly, but the scars – surely, those would remain fresh under his skin for god knows how long) but maybe, just maybe, he had been forgiven for such acts.

Maybe this was the start of a new chapter of his life, and that all said, he didn’t mind. As long as he had Jude standing by his side, he would be okay. And they would be okay.

Alvin smiled. _Thanks, Jude. For everything._


End file.
